The present generally relates to database systems, and more particularly to analyzing incoming data to detect fraudulent, bogus information submitted by a user. As an increasing amount of information is being stored and shared electronically, and as electronic information accessible through a network connection is increasingly being relied upon, there is an ever-increasing need to ensure that the information submitted by a user is not fraudulent. This includes verifying whether the information submitted by a user had been falsely created by a person or a computer. Designated persons may verify whether the information is bogus or falsified information by recognizing certain patterns throughout the information. However, it can be cumbersome to have designated persons to examine every data submission to check for fraudulent or bogus information. There is therefore a need for improved systems and methods that overcome the above problems and that facilitate the identification of fraudulent data.
The subject matter discussed in the background section may not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section may not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.